


After

by kakera



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, post-sex, shuichi being his usual ridiculous self, yuki being his usual endearing self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/pseuds/kakera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been cute, the first time, and the second time. But they'd been sleeping together frequently over the past six months. Every time, their love-making ended up with Shuichi in this state, and Yuki was getting tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazzykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/gifts).



> Another fic that happened due to tumblr prompts (which I reblogged [here](http://unfortunatelycake.tumblr.com/post/115890192392/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a))
> 
> This time I was given the prompt  
> 22\. things you said after it was over   
> Yuki/Shuichi

Yuki lit another cigarette and glanced at the clock: nearly three in the morning. The lights were on, the bed was a mess, and Shuichi was still sprawled out on it, catatonic. He'd been like that for two and a half hours now, oblivious to everything. Occasionally he'd coo Yuki's name, wiggle around, and hug himself, a deliriously delighted smile upon his lips.

It had been cute, the first time, and the second time. But they'd been sleeping together frequently over the past six months. Every time, their love-making ended up with Shuichi in this state, and Yuki was getting tired of it.

"Idiot..." Yuki leaned against the headboard and let out a stream of cigarette smoke. He hadn't minded when girls behaved like this. With them, it had always been like a business transaction: they had sex, Yuki smoked, the girl cooed a bit and then got dressed and left. Or Yuki got dressed and left. They didn't need to talk, because it had never been about talking.

But Yuki expected more than this from Shuichi, once their love-making was over.

Yuki tutted to himself. Love making! He was going soft. All because of the pink-haired fool beside him.

"Idiot, Shuichi." Yuki muttered, watching him. Shuichi barely seemed aware of his presence.

Yuki sighed. "And they say _I'm_ cold..."

"Yuki~" Shuichi uttered softly, hugging himself tighter. He looked euphoric.

Yuki turned away and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray by the bed. Perhaps he'd get dressed and go find an all-night bar. Somebody there would give him the attention he wanted.

Except if he did that, Shuichi would get upset, and turn up in one of those stupid kigurumi, shouting stupid accusations and the kind of zealously over-romantic phrases that belonged in a trashy yaoi novel. Yuki didn't want to deal with that.

Shuichi began to snore beside him.

Yuki turned back and saw with surprise that Shuichi's eyes were still open, and he still had that stupidly happy smile upon his face.

"Yukiiii..." Shuichi murmured, before lapsing into another spate of snoring.

Wait. Had Shuichi been sleeping all along? Did the idiot actually sleep with his eyes open? Yuki waved his hand in front of Shuichi's eyes, but gained no reaction.

"Weirdo." No wonder Shuichi was so useless after sex. He had no stamina.

It was just typical that Shuichi chose these moments to sleep with his eyes open. Yuki allowed himself a smile. That maddeningly catatonic face had become cute all over again.

"Sleep well, Shuichi." Reaching across, Yuki ruffled Shuichi's hair.

Shuichi blinked and looked up at him. "Yuki...?" The daft expression was gone now; Shuichi looked sleepy.

"Thought you were asleep." Yuki looked at him suspiciously. Had it been an act?

"I was..." Shuichi yawned. "I had a marvellous dream, Yuki! We made love, and cuddled after, and you said," he put on a voice, a terrible imitation of Yuki. "'Shuichi, my love~ Hold me~'"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "We did make love. You fell asleep right after it was over." He pursed his lips. If only Shuichi had bothered to stay awake a little longer.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he processed this, his mind rapidly doing the math and coming up with a number vaguely close to the right answer. "Yuki!" Suddenly energetic, Shuichi tackled him.

Yuki grunted under the force of Shuichi's attack, and tried to look annoyed. But Shuichi was warm and soft from sleep, and cuddly. Yuki sighed, wrapping his arms around Shuichi. This was more like it.

"You wanted to dream too, didn't you?" Shuichi said. "But I selfishly went to sleep without you."

"That's not it. You sleep with your eyes open, by the way."

"I know. Everyone says it's really creepy, but I was never caught napping in class!" Shuichi laughed to himself.

"Idiot," Yuki muttered. Shuichi really was a foolish guy, but Yuki couldn't help liking him.

Shuichi didn't flinch at the insult. Yuki said it enough that it had become a term of endearment to him. He almost nearly didn't mean it, anyway.

A part of Shuichi's brain that hadn't been paying attention began to catch up with the conversation, and process Yuki's expressions.

"...Yuki, were you lonely because I slept?"

Yuki's lips formed a tight line.

"You were." Shuichi touched Yuki's cheek and began to smile.

"It was peaceful without you gibbering noisily," Yuki managed to say, although it wasn't true. Yuki held Shuichi a little tighter.

Shuichi smiled wider. "You said 'make love'..." He grinned.

"Yeah? So what?"

Shuichi's grin widened, and widened, and he began to laugh with delight. "That means Yuki loves me!" he exclaimed happily.

"You really are slow," Yuki sighed. "If you didn't fall asleep so fast..."

Shuichi blinked, surprised that Yuki didn't deny it. Then his brain finally caught up with the conversation, recalculated, and struck gold. "You wanted to cuddle."

Yuki let out a non-committal grunt, but pulled Shuichi closer, confirming it.

"Yuki..." Shuichi cuddled up to him, resting his head against Yuki's shoulder. "I love you too."

Yuki closed his eyes. "Go to sleep," he murmured. Sleeping with his back against the headboard wasn't exactly preferable, but Shuichi seemed comfortable, and Yuki suddenly didn't want to move. He felt Shuichi's breath against his neck, slow and even, and knew that Shuichi was already asleep again. Maybe one day, Shuichi would stay awake long enough to cuddle _and_ talk. Though Yuki wouldn't tell him that's what he wanted. Shuichi wasn't doing too bad a job of figuring that out for himself now, even though he did miss the mark at times.

"Idiot..." Yuki smiled fondly and, holding Shuichi close, finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
